


Fractals

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Smut, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS SEASON 10 EPISODES 18 AND 19 "LAW AND DISORDER" AND "HABEAS CORPUS". Horatio sent all the glassware in the trace lab flying with a single sweep of his arm. Only one person in the lab knows what that actually means and how to help Horatio. Don't own, don't claim, no money made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractals

Eric heard the sound of breaking glass and ran towards the trace lab as fast as he could. "H!" He skidded into the room and looked at the remains of the chemical glassware that was on the floor. "What happened, are you okay?"

"She went too far, Eric," Horatio said. "I was sure that we had that bastard and then Ty let me know it was our bug. Ours, Eric." Horatio hit the wall with his fist.

"Okay, come on, let's get you up to your office before you hurt yourself," Eric said. He took his lover's arm and started them towards the stairs that would lead them up to Horatio's office. "The bastard would be Vogel. I'm glad you didn't call him anything worse where anyone could hear you. But which of the girls are you talking about?"

"Sam," Horatio growled. He slammed the door behind them and started pacing. "She took lab equipment and planted it at her boyfriend's house, Eric. She endangered the lab and every case she's worked."

"Oh, shit," Eric said, slumping down against the wall. "Esteban."

"Esteban, and who knows how many others have just received a get out a jail free card compliments of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, Eric," Horatio snarled. "Vogel will see to it and he doesn't give a damn about who he lets loose on the streets as long as he can pocket his fee. You saw what he tried to do to Jesse. I will not give him that chance again, Eric. Not again."

"Okay, Horatio, calm down," Eric said. "You know you don't think rationally when you're like this and we need you calm. I need to know it's you making the calls and not your darker side. Keep him buried, H. Please keep him buried."

"Oh, Eric." Horatio sat down next to his lover on the floor and pulled him into a hug. "You know I'm never going to hurt you, right?"

"I know, H, I know." Eric leaned against Horatio and took a deep breath. "But I worry you're going to let yourself get hurt going off without thinking. Especially if Esteban is back on the streets."

"He won't be for long if I have anything to say about it," Horatio said. "I'd rather kill him myself than let him take one more girl, Eric. Our evidence is good. I processed the glove, Natalia is the one who helped me. I'll try to get a judge to listen, but if I can't."

"If you can't, I'll tell them you were with me," Eric said. He pressed a kiss to Horatio's neck. "What do we do now?"

"Now we look at all the cases she's worked and make sure she didn't screw anything else up," Horatio said. "I don't know, Eric. I probably should have insisted she leave after Natalia talked to her about the DNA evidence she ruined, but I didn't know what happened with that until the case was over. I've been watching her closely, and I know you have too."

Eric nodded. "I have. When I took her out in the field that first time, I thought she was going to get herself killed. She pulled the stupidest stunt and then told me I didn't trust her. That's why I never took her back out again, H. If she was going to ignore what I told her, follow the books and not listen to someone senior to her, I wasn't going to risk myself and anyone around us."

"Very smart," Horatio said. He tipped Eric's head up and kissed him. "We probably need to get the trace lab cleaned up before someone hurts themselves."

"In a minute. You need to relax," Eric said. He pulled away from Horatio and moved until he was kneeling. "Want me like this or on the sofa?"

"Eric," Horatio almost moaned. "On the sofa, now."

They pulled off their clothes as quickly but as neatly as they could, Horatio's suit was left lying on the desk so it wouldn't wrinkle while Eric's clothes ended up in a pile on one of the chair. Horatio grabbed the lube he kept in the locked bottom drawer of his desk and looked back at Eric. "Are you ready for me, Eric?"

"You know I am," Eric replied with a grin. He lowered his shoulders towards the cushions, the shift showing the toy Horatio had put in him that morning while they were in the shower. Horatio did moan when he saw that and moved to join his lover on the sofa. He slid the toy out slowly and put it down on the corner of his desk before lubing his erection and pushing into Eric's body.

"I don't know how you are still so tight for me," he murmured as he started to thrust. "Talk to me, Eric."

"I'm fine, H. I'm good, no pain at all," Eric murmured, focusing on trying to keep his balance. "So perfect, so hot, just what I needed, Horatio. You know I'm always ready for you, any time you need me, I'm right there. Just for you."

"Love you," Horatio whispered against Eric's neck. He wrapped a slick hand around Eric's erection and started to stroke. Having to go so fast was the reason he hated sex in his office. Horatio preferred to take his time and reduce Eric to a limp puddle on their bed, but would take what he could during the day.

Eric spasmed and came, muffling his cries on his arm. Horatio didn't last much longer and they slumped down together on the sofa. "You okay?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," Eric replied. "Do I get the toy back?"

"You're not too sore?"

"Nah, I'm good. I promise."

Horatio pulled back carefully and reached over for the toy. Eric moaned when it was slid back into place. "Now I don't want to move," he admitted.

"Let me get you cleaned up," Horatio said. "Then we've got to act fast to keep Esteban off the streets."

"Hey H, what do you think about leaking his release to his grandmother?" Eric asked as he was wiped up. "Do you think she'd be stupid enough to come back to see him?"

"I don't," Horatio said. He cleaned himself up and moved to start getting dressed. "I don't because she's hidden the crime for so long, she admitted it to me and now she's on the run. We'll get her, Eric, but we just have to be patient."

"We've got enough going on right now anyway," Eric agreed. He grabbed his clothes and then stretched. "I'll take care of the lab, H. You get on the phone to the judge. We need to know what's going to happen there more than we need to worry about glass on the floor."

Horatio smiled. "I hope I didn't scare anyone too badly."

Eric hugged him tightly. "You've got such iron control, H, I think I'm the only one who knows what that show of temper actually meant."

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Horatio said.

"Never going to leave you, H," Eric said. He pressed a kiss to Horatio's neck, the only area he could reach with how tightly Horatio was holding him. "Never."


End file.
